


Please

by ironyruinedmylife



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 'oh:) really:)is:)that so:), 'you cant do that', (he lectures Zoom on suit upkeep so much), Hart starts as Zooms fave scientist, Hartley is actually quite sweet in this, I love him, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reverb is awful, Reverb is in shock, This is a continuation of my other earth 2 one, Zoom is a voyeur, Zoom ships it, forgive me jesus, just try, no one can stop me thinking this, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyruinedmylife/pseuds/ironyruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Reverb was new to this whole…villain, business, so he didn’t really know the rules, the code of villainous conduct, as it were. However, he was pretty certain that this, whatever the hell this really was, was totally against whatever rules there had to be. This being a tiny, dorky looking guy in a lab coat walking up to Zoom, Actual Probable Demon Zoom, and begin soundly telling him off. '</p><p>Or in which Reverb is astounded by the guy who can mother Zoom without a hand through the heart and Zoom is Terrible but likes matchmaking a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiaBlackbriar13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/gifts).



> This is the prequel to my previous earth two fic. This is how they met and yes, I can confirm that they were already in a relationship before Barry Allen's Posse and Their Insatiable Boner For Justice came into earth two so the whole Hartley being a total sleaze was literally just him teasing Francisco who is both turned on and So Done It Is Unreal

Reverb was new to this whole…villain, business, so he didn’t really know the rules, the code of villainous conduct, as it were. However, he was _pretty_ certain that this, whatever the hell _this_ really was, was totally against whatever rules there had to be. _This_ being a tiny, dorky looking guy in a lab coat walking up to Zoom, Actual Probable Demon™ Zoom, and begin soundly telling him off.  
  
Zoom, of course, since he was wearing a mask, didn’t really show much of a reaction, but he wasn’t killing the scientist, so there was that. In fact if anything, his body language suggested that he was more _amused_ than anything, clearly this scientist was in his favour. Reverb hoped for his sake that it lasted.  
  
“I mean, for God's sake, _sir_ , please try _not_ to damage your suit quite so much. Really it’s like you go asking for fights, _oh wait._ ” The smaller man stated sarcastically, tapping at a tablet as he began examining the infamous suit, apparently oblivious to the fact that Zoom could definitely end his life within milliseconds.  
  
“I presume you’re well, Hartley?” Zoom asked in a voice that if it wasn’t stained with the blood of thousands of people could be considered fond.  
  
“I’m _fine_ , you great buffoon, of course I would be better if you didn’t keep working yourself to _death_. The termination of the city and its loud, _loud_ occupants can wait, sir.” Really Reverb admired the kids bravery, saying things like that, he had no doubt that if he were to speak as informally he would be really rather spectacularly dead.  
  
“It _could_ wait, but I’m sure your hearing would prefer it didn’t.” Zoom replied. And, huh? What? The kid seemed to understand as he adjusted his glasses and sighed deeply  
  
“My hearing has conceeded to a tactical retreat. Y’all are so fucking _loud_ , sometimes.” He complained.  
  
“ _Language_ , Hartley,” Zoom chastised and frankly Reverb was fairly convinced that this was all a dream. Zoom wasn’t _nice_. Nor did he say things like ‘Language’.

This was _so_ weird.  
  
“Yes, _mom_ ,” Hartley replied cheekily, smiling. Zoom made a sound that could in some societies be considered an exasperated sigh.  
  
“This is Francisco Ramon, or Reverb, he’s going to be handling your sector of the city.” Zoom stated. Hartley turned and smiled politely at him as he shook his hand  
  
“Hartley Rathaway, in some circles I go by Piper, nice to meet you.” And wow he really hadn’t noticed how cute the kid was, maybe that was why Zoom let him get away with so much, Francisco certainly would if he had a boy who looked like _that_ working for him.  
  
“Nice to meet you too, Hartley.” He replied and watched with interest as the boy’s eyes widened slightly.  
  
This would be an interesting partnership.

* * *

A year later and Hartley had been delegated from Zoom’s labs to Francisco’s side, as they both had similar powers and technology. Either that or Zoom wanted to play matchmaker. And Zoom was a mass murdering super villain so that would be _ridiculous_.  
  
What was more ridiculous was that Reverb was Catching The Feelings™ for his lab partner. It was _awful_ , his heart had started beating in double time every time Hartley walked into a room, and he just _knew_ that the smaller man could hear it, with his weird bat hearing. It wasn’t enough that Hartley was beautiful, no, he _had_ to be the perfect fit for Francisco, he _had_ to be just as clever, _had_ to be able to finish his sentences without prompting, _had_ to laugh like the world didn’t matter, _had_ to be so fearless.

Had to _care_.  
  
Maybe that was why Francisco had stopped.  
  
He stopped trying to hide the way his body rebelled against his mind, he stopped fighting the waves of pure _want_ and _longing_ overtaking his thoughts when Hartley was around. He stopped not touching Hartley, he stopped denying seeing the returned motions. He started noticing how Hartley’s pulse raced under his fingertips when he brushed his hand over his neck. He started learning Hartley’s favourite songs and pulling him into slow dancing while he sang the soft hearted lyrics he shouldn’t have tolerated.  
  
He started feeling a heart stopping, logic melting _fear_.  
  
Maybe that was why he had found himself at Hartley’s lab door at their shared warehouse, covered in blood and the floor trembling with the force of his power. Maybe that was why he had chased after the Flash and had barely gotten away.  
  
Maybe it was because he was _so scared_ that Hartley would leave too.  
  
Maybe it was because the force of his adoration could tear the man apart.  
  
“ _Francisco_.”  
  
“Piper.” He replied. Hartley started up at him, eyes wide and lips parted. The smaller man reached up and brushed a shaking hand over his face, his chest, a short hitch indicating he had registered the blood “It’s not mine.”  
  
That was apparently enough.  
  
Hartley blinked at him, eyes full of _worry_ and _hurt_ and _love_.  
  
“ _Please_.” He murmured. “ _Francisco_ , I- _please_.” So he pulled his Hartley into a tight embrace, feeling his scientists arms around his neck and fingers curl into his hair, as a great, hitching gasp shook Hartley.  
  
“Shh, it’s _alright_. I’m okay, _corazon_ , just breathe, _everything_ is alright, querido,” He murmured. His Hartley pulled back and just for a second Francisco was terrified he had misread Hartley-  
  
_“Te necisito._ ” He stated, “So don’t you _dare_ do that again, not _ever_. Prometeme, Francisco.”  
  
“Lo prometo.” He replied “I’m sorry, mi vida.” Hartley’s sweet laugh hitched in his throat and he wrapped his arms back around Francisco’s neck like his life depended on it  
  
“You’d better keep that promise, you asshole.” He growled, and really he had to laugh as he pressed a kiss to his loves temple.  
  
“Are you _threatening_ me?” He asked warmly. Hartley’s huff of laughter tickled his neck  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
“Well, don’t.” Francisco said lamely, content to be awkward around his Hartley, who always seemed to enjoy the rare moments of floundering  
  
“ _Make_ me, Cisquito.” Francisco raised an eyebrow and slammed Hartley against the wall, to his delight, Hartley smiled coyly at him and suddenly he realised that he’d been _played_ by his cheeky partner.  
  
He glanced at Hartley, who looked at him like he had personally hung the moon.  
  
He’d make it work.

* * *

“Francisco.”  
  
“G’ _way_.”  
  
“Francisco…” Hartley wheedled “It’s time to get up, my love,” Francisco rolled over and groaned  
  
“ _No_.” He growled. Hartley laughed  
  
“C’mon, I want coffee.”  
  
“You’re awake. Do it yourself.”  
  
“So are you, my darling.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Please?”  
  
“That doesn’t work on me, Hart.”  
  
“I seem to recall that changing last night.” Hartley said delicately, examining his nails “I’ll make it worth your while.” He offered nonchalantly. His lover opened one eye  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Oh no, you don’t get _details_ until I get _coffee_.” Hartley stated coolly. Francisco narrowed his eyes, grabbing Hartley and pinning him beneath him, Hartley raised an eyebrow, apparently unimpressed.  
  
“What about now?”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Oh my god, _fine_.” Francisco got up and padded to the kitchen area, occasionally throwing dirty looks at his lover. Said lover smiled unrepentantly and blatantly checked out his ass  
  
“Thanks, babe!” He called. A few minutes later Francisco returned with coffee and a sour expression  
  
“You are _such_ a whore.”  
  
“Thank you.” Hartley grinned at him “Although I thought that was another thing we had established last night.”  
  
“You are a kinky bastard and I want _nothing_ to do with you.” Francisco grumbled as Hartley happily downed his coffee  
  
“That's not true.” He replied, satisfied now to curl back into the pillows “Oh, and we have the day off.”  
  
_“What?”_  
  
“We have the day off.”  
  
“You made me get up, out of my _lovely,_ _warm_ bed, just to get you coffee? _Really_ , corazon?” Francisco demanded. Hartley smiled warmly  
  
“ _Our_ bed, Cisquito, oh, and Zoom sent flowers.” He replied as he pulled Francisco closer, pressing a small kiss to his nose and tucking some hair behind  his ear as his lover spluttered  
  
“Flowers? I fucking _knew_ it, that scheming _bastard_.”  
  
“He has cameras everywhere, he sees everything, I would be careful what you say.” Francisco’s eyes widened  
  
“He _watched_ us have sex? And you’re _okay_ with this?” Hartley shrugged “Y’all are _nasty_.”  
  
Although when Hartley proceeded to start going out on missions with some of his less favoured employees, wearing just the right amount of leather and blatantly using their relationship to his advantage, Francisco couldn’t really say he minded.  
  
No, he thought as he smiled at the vibe of the Not Him finally work up the courage to pursue his Not Hartley.  
  
He didn’t mind _at all._

**Author's Note:**

> As Always, please review.
> 
> Sidenote, this is the closest I have ever got to smut, and I already want to go to church and repent, despite the fact that I am agnostic as fuck. 
> 
> Other Sidenote Because I Lack Self Control, please, please, hit me up with prompts, angst, hurt/comfort, fluff, smut (I cannot guarentee anything because I am more of a virgin than my mothers olive oil), action, humour. Anything is good, please come talk at me! My tumblr is 'Ironyruinedmylife', hit me up guys I am Lonely


End file.
